Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) operates based on the electric characteristic of a liquid crystal that is in an intermediate state between a liquid state and a solid state. The liquid crystal includes an array of liquid crystal particles of which orientation and optical characteristic such as birefringence, optical activity, and light scattering change in response to an external electric field applies thereto.
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display does not require a separate light source, can operate with a low voltage and has reduced weight and thickness. OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time. Accordingly, it is considered to be a next generation display technology.
An LCD device and an OLED display include various electrical lines and devices such as thin-film transistors (TFTs) and storage capacitors to perform various signal processing operations and display images in accordance to power supplied thereto. As the demand for high-definition displays has increased, more electrical lines and devices are used to achieve this purpose, which have a complicated structure.